


Alpha Arms

by mylittlecittys



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Charles, F/F, Omega Amy, alpha Holt, alpha Rosa, alpha Terry, beta gina, i don’t know I just needed this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlecittys/pseuds/mylittlecittys
Summary: Amy HATES Rosas’ stupid Alpha arms.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo welcome hope you enjoy

Amy Santiago was still fairly new to Brooklyn’s 99th precinct, that and the fact she was the only latina, female, omega, detective on the east coast (she’d checked. Twice.) meant she was still working pretty damn hard to fit in with her new pack. 

Charles Boyle had been easy, he came to her, jabbering on about finally not being the bottom of the pack(which Amy immediately took offence to, making him apologise profusely), and finally having an omega friend to hang out with. Amy had rolled her eyes at that, she thought maybe the betas outdated views of an omegas place in society had something to do with it? She couldn’t really blame him though, most people still thought like that, hell, even Amy still had the urge to submit to any alpha that asked for it. But she was where she is today because she had the guts to go against her nature, and she was damn proud of that. 

Jake Peralta, the image of what happens when you let a child into the adult world prematurely, was not what Amy would call a typical alpha, more like a beta who has ambition, he didn’t try to dominate a room but he sure as hell wanted the attention of it, therefore they became fast friends. He didn’t want to control her or think he was above her but he would tease and wind her up with his childish petulance. 

She didn’t try befriend Scully and Hitchcock, don’t get her wrong they were nice enough but she honestly could do without the company of the two betas. 

Terry came two weeks later. He’d basically left her to Peralta and Boyle for the first two weeks, letting her deal with their shenanigans and stopping a total of four break room fires caused by their ‘experiments’. At the beginning of week three Terry finally allowed her to hold conversation with him and Amy was confident she’d win over the rest of them. 

Captain Holt and Amy shared a special bond, she understood him and he appreciated her greatly for it. Ok that was a bit of wishful thinking but the Alpha did put up with Amy’s incessant rambling so she took that as a positive sign. So ok they weren’t friends but he lead the pack, and had accepted her in the first place so that counted for something, right?

Things with Gina just sort of, happened? One minute Amy didn’t even know Gina existed then boom they had a weird friends-not-friends relationship going on, one she seemed to have with everyone. She was sat finishing up paperwork from a small drug bust when the beta dumped herself on Amy’s desk and ever so nicely asked her “why do you dress like a grandma that hallucinated an alternate universe where pantsuits actually look good?” Which was a great way to start conversation which ended with Gina telling her “you’re weird... cool” and leaving without another word, Amy thinks she’s in?

And then, there’s Rosa Diaz. The physical embodiment of alpha power. Amy hates her. Hates how she thinks she runs the place. Hates how she walks with so much swagger. Hates the way she says “Santiago”. Hates how she melts at everything the woman does. Hates those stupid arms... DAMN IT! She’s a grown ass omega, she should be able to control herself! Her and Rosa were colleagues in the same boat, latina women trying to catch a break in this mad world, they should bond together! But whenever Amy thinks about that she knows it’s impossible. 

How could she ever look at Rosa as an equal when she just wants her to claim her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of build up till we can get into the tension...
> 
> Enjoy!

Often when she approached Captain Holts office Amy was exited, over the moon even, at the chance to learn from such a strong, knowledgeable Captain! But today she was in a bad mood. She had arrived early to get the good coffee from the break room before Scully and Hitchcock got their hands on it and turned it into the weird gooey sludge that comes out whenever they mess with it, and there had been Rosa Diaz in all her Alpha glory stood in front of the coffee machine clearly not bothered at all that Amy needed her caffeine fix. Now. 

After taking her sweet time pouring her drink and letting Amy bounce from one leg to the other in anticipation, most likely stinking of agitation(she was sure the alpha could smell it because she could smell it herself). Rosa turned and fixed her gaze on her, Amy immediately froze wondering if she’d annoyed her(if anything she’d at least distracted her, GOD it stank of her in here). As Diaz moved closer to her she started to count her blessings and thanking God for the good life she’s lived. The directive fixes her with her steely gaze standing barely two foot from her before leaning in. Amy’s breathing hitched as Rosas head leaned down, ducking into the crook of her neck and taking a deep inhale. She’d never experienced anything more sensual in her life; the feeling of Rosas hair on her cheek, the smell of her alpha musk, the thought that any second she could bite and claim her, and the omega in her wouldn’t even try to stop her-

Rosas head snapped up a smirk planted on her face. 

“You smell good” with absolutely no colour to her voice whatsoever, before sauntering off leaving Amy dumbstruck. 

For one she was fairly sure she smelt wholly of fear and arousal so jokes on her she likes the smell of that, and two holy shit Rosa likes the smell of her. Rosa scented her right here in the middle of the break room, isn’t that illegal in some way? She’s sure it must be. 

So yeah Amy was not in a good mood she was sexually frustrated and had absolutely no was of reliving it, because of course if she did she’d stink up the women’s bathroom. Only adding fuel to the fire of those who think women aren’t fit for the workplace, and she’ll be damned before she ruins the opportunity of hundreds of women just because she couldn’t keep it in her pants. So here she is stood in front of Captain Holts door feeling the eyes of almost every alpha in the precinct on her back, who must have smelt her by now. To be honest it wasn’t hard. The omega turned, wondering if it was truly every alpha-

Sure enough she met Rosas eyes that were already on her, staring with such an intensity that she squeaked, gripping her paperwork to her front. Quickly spinning back around she made her way into the office. 

Holt raised his eyebrow questioningly, but one look at Amy’s exasperated, bordering on angry, expression he dropped it immediately. 

“I was just wanting to check up on you detective Santiago, you’ve been here a month now and I was told that that was the optimum time to speak to a new member of a pack to see wether they think they will be able to continue in their position.”

Her first thought from his tone is that he thinks she’s incapable, and from the eyebrow raise at her scent she assumes it’s because she’s an omega (obviously he’s not against women on the force but still it constantly feels like a game of bingo “what is Amy incapable to do her job because of today?!”)

But she puts her hackles down when she remembers who she’s talking to, it’s Holt, of course he struggles to articulate what he wants in the ‘normal’ way. So Amy accepts that there is some sincerity otherwise he wouldn’t have ‘researched’ the optimum time to find out if a detective has settled in. 

“I’m doing just dandy sir! I’ve befriend most of the pack, I’ve got great integration skills! I’m brilliant with people! I was once voted “the most people person”. Ok I made that up but if that was a thing I would have it!” She was rambling she knew, but she was only trying to assure the Captain that she was definitely fine!

“Very well. I’d like to give you a quick overview of a case-“

***

The second the Captains door closed and Amy was out of earshot, Rosa released her gaze looking around the bull pen and seeing the multitude of alphas leering at the point Amy had been. A low growl knocked them all from their haze and scurrying off with their tails between their legs. The cause of their terror? Rosa Diaz. Murder in her eyes and a possessive growl rippling through her. 

“Woah woah Rosa calm down, what did the computer do to you?”

“Looked at something I’ve clearly already marked”

“What?”

“What?” Rosa relinquished her grip on the computer screen turning to look at Peralta who had the face of a kid in a candy store.

“The computer looked at something you claimed? Rosa hate to break it to you but the computer isn’t alive, or were you talking about something else? Or someone else? Boyle do you think it’s a something or someone?” Jakes smile growing at Rosas (subtle, very very subtle) look of horror that she slipped up. 

“Well personally I think it’s a-“

“You finish that sentence Boyle and I’ll strangle you with your own intestines.”

“-great day outside! Don’t you? I’m going for a walk, bye!” Turning in a full circle and walking back in the direction he’d come from. 

“Awww come on Rosa it’s not his fault you’re getting possessive over Santiago” in a second Jake had his face pushed into his desk and his arm twisted behind his back. 

“What was that Peralta?”

“I mean it’s really obvious, her sent is all over you- ow ow OWW-HEY!” Rosa twisted his arm tighter. 

“The whole precinct smells off her dumbass, her pheromones are all over the place.”

“Yea but you don’t smell of pheromones you smell of- ow! Ok OK! I’ll stop! Mercy!”

Rosa released him walking back over to her desk, getting in a good five minutes of work before Amy was stepping out of the office and she had to restrain herself from growling as once again all the alphas directed there attention her way. 

She saw Peralta gave her a wink out of the corner of her eye as the omega made a beeline for Rosas desk. 

“Um, hey Diaz, I was just given that case by Holt? The one we’re on together? You wanna go over it?”

“Sure, briefing room in five”

“Ok great! - - - I’ll take that as my queue to leave” scurrying off back to her desk, leaving Rosa with a smug smirk at her small victory.


End file.
